I'm Thankful For
by vampoof94
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Roy and his friends are all getting together to celebrate. There is only one problem...Roy and Riza are fighting. Royai :D One-shot. I am thankful for all of my awsome readers! I would have never gotten this far without your support! :) Please leave reviews and enjoy this hoilday!


"Lieutenant! Are you ready to go yet?!" Roy stood outside Riza's bedroom door waiting for her to change out of her military uniform. He could hear her mumbling something, but he couldn't make out what the words were.

"Almost!" He sighed but then let a smile grace his features. Today was Thanksgiving, and they had to head over to the Hughes' home. Roy wasn't really looking forward to it, but as long as Riza was by his side he would be fine, even though they were fighting.

"I don't think Hughes will be very happy if we are late." Just then the door opened. Riza walked out with her sweater thrown over her shoulder and her boots in one hand while she held her brush in the other. He laughed at her.

"What is so funny sir?"

"You are." She gave him a dirty look and walked out to Roy's car. Roy followed her while he was still laughing. Riza got in and pulled her boots on. Roy started the car and they headed off to Maes home.

"Sorry for rushing you Hawkeye." She ignored him and continued getting ready. When they arrived, they saw all of the others already there. Roy muttered a curse and got out. Riza brushed her hair once more and Roy opened the door for her. She walked right by him, and he sighed.

"Hey there you guys are!" Havoc came running over to them. Rebecca and Edward followed him.

"Hi Havoc."

"Where have you been chief?" Roy looked at Riza. She refused to talk to him still.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to Hughes. He is mad that you guys took so long."

"Great." Meanwhile, Rebecca grabbed Riza's arm and dragged her away from the others.

"So Riza, what happened between you and lover boy?"

"Nothing."

"Something happened. You act like you want to kill someone." Riza sighed and walked off to find Elysia. Rebecca stomped over to Roy and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for!?" Roy held a hand up to his face.

"What you did to Riza, must have been bad."

"I didn't mean to do it!" He walked off to find Elysia.

"Havoc. What did he do?"

"No idea." They sighed and headed off to find the two grumpy adults. They found them arguing about who gets to play with Elysia first.

"I should because you're just a useless jerk!"

"At least I don't shoot a gun at my friends!"

"Of course you don't! You set them on fire!"

"Trigger happy!"

"Pyro!" They were literally at each others throats when Armstrong pulled them apart. He held them away from each other. They were still throwing curses at each other. Hughes walked over to them and slapped Roy.

"Hey!" Riza started laughing and Rebecca slapped her.

"Hey!" Roy and Riza glared at each other.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Neither one of them would speak. Maes was starting to get impatient. He took a bucket and filled it with ice water. The two of them froze.

"Speak or you will both get drenched." They still didn't say anything. He sighed and poured the bucket over Roy. Roy cursed.

"Well Riza?" She shook her head and he poured it over her head next.

"You guys need help." They sat there shivering. The others were laughing so hard that there were tears in their eyes. Edward ran over to them and stuck his tongue out at Roy.

"Now you really are useless." Ed stopped laughing, in fact everyone did. Roy had not said something about Ed.

"What happened with you two?" Riza stood up.

"Nothing of your concern." She walked over to the house and sat down by the wall. Roy stayed where he was. Everyone decided to leave them both alone. The party went on and the two stayed where they were. Roy could hear Gracia yelling at the men to get them, but he didn't care. He heard shuffling and looked over to Riza. She was laying down looking up at the stars. He felt bad for what he did. Roy sighed and rose to his feet. He sat by Riza.

"I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, so she could not see him.

"Please look at me." He made her sit up and held her arms. She was cold. He was too, but that didn't matter. He took his jacket off and put it around her.

"Sir…sorry."

"I'm the one at blame here."

"I am too."

"I broke your favorite gun. What did you do?" She looked at her hands in her lap.

"I kind of am the reason that water pipe blew up in your face."

"You did that!?"

"Sorry." He startled her by laughing. She looked up at him.

"We really are quite the team huh Riza?"

"Sir?…yeah we are." They finally smiled at each other. Roy was leaning in to kiss her when Gracia yelled for them to come in and eat. He sighed and Riza laughed. She got up and pulled Roy to his feet. Before they entered the house, Riza gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She walked in first. Roy was frozen in shock.

"There you guys are!" Hughes jumped out of his seat and pushed Riza in her seat. Roy sat on the opposite end. Maes wanted them to be as far apart as possible. He didn't want his home destroyed. Everyone was quiet as the food was passed around. Roy would throw quick glances at Riza every so often. Before they could start eating, everyone had to say what they were thankful for. Maes always started off.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife, Gracia, Elysia, and pictures!" No one wanted to question his weird answer. Armstrong was next.

"I'M SO THANKFUL FOR SPARKLES!" Everyone who sat near him scooted away from him and his sparkles.

"I'm thankful for books." Falman said. Havoc and Breda busted out laughing.

"That's great Falman." Feury went next.

"Um…I'm thankful for dogs and radios."

"Wow that's deep man." Breda slapped Havoc on the back. Riza shot evil glares at them and they shut up. Feury silently said thanks.

"You're next Al."

"I'm thankful to have my body, my brother, and cats!" Feury gave Al a high five and the girls laughed.

"Really Al?"

"Of course brother!" Edward sighed. It was his turn.

"This is stupid…I'm thankful for alchemy, food, and Winry." Everyone gasped. Ed turned red.

"Aww…Fullmetal has a crush."

"Shut up Colonel Bastard!"

"Why are you thankful for her then Ed?"

"She always fixes my automail!"

"Leave him alone you guys." They stopped because Riza to them to.

"I'm thankful for tools, automail, and my wrench."

"Wrench?"

"To hit Ed with."

"Breda go already."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm thankful for food." Everyone laughed. His answer wasn't much of a surprise to them.

"I'm thankful for women and alcohol!"

"Havoc you can't even get a girl!" Havoc glared at Breda. Riza sighed. The two of them went at it until Riza solved it.

"He likes the alcohol because when he gets rejected, he can get completely drunk!" Everyone stared at her. Havoc started to cry silently and Breda and Roy laughed.

"Nice one Hawkeye!" Breda complimented her. Rebecca was next.

"I'm thankful for guns and men. I can shoot them when they upset me." Riza rolled her eyes. That was her friend all right.

"Roy you're next." Everyone leaned in to hear what he would say.

"I'm thankful for alcohol, flame alchemy, tiny mini-skirts, and…Riza." The men were laughing at his mini-skirt comment, but they stopped when he said Riza.

"I'm so grateful that I have someone who is so loyal and smart and kind as Riza. I don't know where I would be without you Hawkeye." She smiled.

"I'm thankful for medicine because it helps when I have to help Roy with his hangover's, water because someone needs to put out his flames, my guns because I need to shoot him when he starts the whole mini-skirt thing, and Roy." She paused for a moment. "You showed me that there was still kindness in the world and treat me with respect. I know that without me you would be dead." She smiled and everyone laughed. "Also, you gave me a purpose to live." Everyone was saying 'awww'. Roy and Riza were looking at each other.

"Really Riza?" She nodded.

"I MIGHT GET ROY MARRIED OFF YET!" Hughes was now crying tears of joy. Armstrong was crushing Breda and Havoc in a hug. Gracia sighed. This is not what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to have a peaceful night. Everyone settled down and started eating. Breda was shoving food down his throat without chewing.

"Breda you have to chew, or you will choke again." Havoc said. When everyone finished eating Riza, Rebecca, and Winry helped Gracia clean up. Maes went to put Elysia to bed while the other men talked.

"So Riza what exactly did Roy do to you?" Rebecca asked taking a plate from Winry.

"He broke my favorite gun." Rebecca ran out of the kitchen to slap Roy again. Riza tackled her and they rolled around on the ground.

"Stop Becca! He said sorry already!"

"That doesn't mean anything! He broke your favorite gun Riza!"

"I got him back already!" Rebecca stopped for a second.

"How?"

"I made a water pipe blow up in his face." Rebecca busted out laughing. She got up and helped Riza us as well.

"That's good. I thought I was going to have to kill him." Riza sighed.

"You can't kill someone on Thanksgiving Becca." The men were backed up against the walls, so they wouldn't be caught in the fight. Roy stepped forward.

"Everything okay?" Rebecca glared at him. He cringed. Gracia walked out of the kitchen. Maes came down the stairs.

"I think it's time everyone heads home. I'd like to continue having a home."

"Bye Hughes." Roy was dragging Riza out. She looked at him.

"You're eager to leave."

"That place is crazy."

"True." They got in his car and drove to Riza's place in silence. When they got there, Roy spoke.

"Did you really mean all that stuff back there?"

"Yes, every word." He smiled.

"Does this mean we're friends again?" She laughed.

"I guess it does." Roy gave her a smirk.

"I guess I won't make you wear a mini-skirt." She rolled her eyes.

"I won't even let you pass that stupid law sir."

"I'll be the Furher. I can do whatever I want then."

"Not with me around sir." It got quiet again. Riza started to get out.

"Riza. Did I really give you a purpose?"

"Yes. I finally found hope again when you came. I want you to reach our goal."

"I'm glad you're around."

"I'm not going anywhere sir." He chuckled and she got out. Riza shut the car door and headed inside.

'_Keep it that way Riza. I don't want to lose you._' He drove away into the night. Roy had bought her a new gun to replace her old one. He was going to give it to her in the morning. Roy was going to try his hardest to keep her happy, and let her have a purpose. He really is thankful for her being around.


End file.
